


Big Brother: Hollstein Edition

by Incusublime



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incusublime/pseuds/Incusublime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Big Brother: Hollstein Edition. Since BB takes forever and I can't write everything that happens like all the comps and all that jazz, I will try stick to the main plots/events. But I primarily wrote this for all the Laura/Carmilla fluff that would ensue if they were to spend 90 days in a house together competing against each other for the grand prize. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother: Hollstein Edition

**BIG BROTHER: HOLLSTEIN**

 

“Tonight, the epic battle begins for a half-million dollars. We’ve got a new house, new houseguests, and a couple twists that is sure to keep everyone on their toes and scrambling all summer long. For the next three months, the houseguests of Big Brother will be cut off from the outside world, while more cameras and more microphones than ever before, will capture every single dramatic moment. Get ready because it’s time for another summer of Big Brother!”

 

“Good evening, I’m Stephanie Ouaknine, welcome to the Big Brother season 3 premiere event. If you thought last summer was twisted, you haven’t seen anything yet. Tonight we will unleash three twists into the game. One is a fan-favorite; one is a secret only you will know about, Styria; and the other twist will shake up the game like never before. But first, we can’t unleash anything before we meet the fourteen new houseguests.”

 

_A segment is shown that introduces the fourteen new houseguests selected to play Big Brother. Some are overly ecstatic to receive their key to the Big Brother house while some, really just one in particular, doesn’t seem all that thrilled. Cut back to the studio where the houseguests are standing before Stephanie, duffle bag in hand, ready to enter the house._

 

“Alright houseguests, when I call your name, you may enter the Big Brother house. Betty, SJ, Kirsch, Mattie, Laura, Mel, and Theo, you may enter the house.”

 

Once those selected houseguests make their way into the BB house, squeals of excitement and giggles of joy are heard as these first seven strangers begin introducing themselves; while exploring the house and trying to find a place to put their belongings. As they make quick introductions and drop off their bags they make their way back to the front door anticipating the arrival of the next set of houseguests.

 

“Alright remaining houseguests, when I call your name, you may enter the Big Brother house. Danny, LaFontaine, Kirsch, Perry, Carmilla, Will, Mark, and Baron, you may enter the house.”

 

The remaining houseguests enter the house and are received by their fellow housemates with warm embraces. Carmilla immediately susses out her fellow housemates. She quickly determines who she will not get along with and who she might be able to tolerate for a moderately extended period of time.

 

 _What’s with the gingers this season? Is that one of the twists? Surprise Styria, three of our houseguests are actually soul-less day walkers, CAN YOU GUESS WHO THEY ARE???_ Carmilla thinks to herself as she halfheartedly embraces the trio. She quickly gives all of her housemates nicknames in her head, based off of first impressions. There’s Ginger 1, Ginger 2, Xena, Puppy Bro, Scary Spice, Douchenozzle (Theo), Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb (Betty and SJ), Willy Boy, Creepy Old Guy, Dad-man, Mattie (surprise, surprise), and Cupcake. _Mmm I could just eat her up._

 

The fourteen “strangers” gather on the living room couches and go around introducing themselves. Everyone’s introduction speech is as to be expected: name, hometown, occupation, etc. After declaring that they are a Biological Engineer, LaFontaine kindly asks for their housemates to use “they/them” pronouns when referring to them and thankfully everyone seems to accept their polite request. We find out that SJ and Betty are both elementary school teachers (immediate bonding occurs), Theo is a car salesman (go figure), Perry is an executive assistant to a hot shot lawyer, Kirsch is a bartender, Baron Vordenberg is long since retired but worked in the armed forces, Mel is a personal fitness trainer, Will is a nanny, Mattie claims to be an interior designer, Mark is a cop, Danny is a college softball coach, Laura says she’s a server but also an aspiring journalist, and Carmilla is a bounty hunter.

 

Little do they know: Mattie is a professional poker player, Mark actually works for the FBI, Laura also works for the FBI as an Interrogation Specialist, and Carmilla is currently unemployed.

 

“Hello Houseguests!” Stephanie announces as she appears on the monitor in the living room.

 

“Hi Stephanie!” Everyone greets her with excited squeals and nervous giggles.

 

“As you know the motto of Big Brother is..”

 

“EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!” they all call out in unison.

 

“That’s correct! And on this season, season three, we have three twists that are sure to shake up the Big Brother House.”

 

Gasps and whispers can be heard amongst the houseguests as BB has never had so many twists and ideas start to formulate as to what they could be.

 

“All I can tell you is that one is a fan-favorite, one is a secret only Styria knows, and one will shake up the game if and when it is revealed. I know you’re all wondering what they could possibly be but remember, do not assume and always expect the unexpected.”

 

“Ah! Come on Stephanie, tell us!”

 

“All in due time but first...are you guys ready for your first Head of Household competition?!”

 

“YEAH!!” Hoots and hollers are heard from all the houseguests.

 

“Go get ready houseguests and meet in the backyard in ten minutes.”

 

They all scurry off to their rooms to change/prepare for their first competition.

 

///

 

Danny becomes the first Head of Household by outlasting her fellow housemates in the endurance comp. She lasted on the “angler fish antenna” a total of three hours and forty six minutes; only after she promised Laura safety in the first week of nominations, causing the tinier girl to let go and drop to the mat.

 

///

 

It’s the day of nominations and no one knows who Danny is going to put up. All they know is that Laura should be safe.

 

The first couple of days have been smooth sailing in the BB house so far. For the most part everyone has been trying to get to know each other and no true allegiances have been formed. The closest people in the house seem to be Betty and SJ at the moment, which could possibly put a target on their backs.

 

There are some immediate “outcasts” or at least, not as social, players in the game. They’re Vordenberg, Mark, and Carmilla. Take now for instance, all of the houseguests are gathered in either the living room or the kitchen area talking while Vordenberg is outside smoking from his pipe, Mark is laid out in the hammock, and Carmilla is sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping her legs.

 

Laura decides to go outside and enjoy some sunshine (and to be honest get away from everyone because even though everyone seems super cool and friendly, having to talk to everyone all day, day after day, can be rather exhausting). She was on her way over to the hammock when she spots Mark taking a nap.

 

_Drat! Guess a snooze on the hammock is out of the question. Great minds think alike._

 

When Laura turns around to head over to the outside seating area she spots Carmilla over by the pool.

 

_Hmm, she is a mystery that one. I haven’t really seen her speak to anyone yet. Maybe that’s her strategy? Maybe she’s just not a big social player? That’s ridiculous, in this game you have to be a strong physical, mental, AND social player to make it anywhere. She definitely didn’t seem like much of a physical threat after dropping first in the “hold onto your angler’s” comp._

 

Laura debated whether she should go over and approach the mysterious beauty or sprawl out on the grass somewhere and do what she intended to go out there and do, which was nothing.

 

 _Take your own advice, kid._ Her father’s voice rang through her mind.

 

 _Getting my toes wet doesn’t sound so bad._ Laura thought to herself as she made her way over to the raven haired beauty. She took a seat a couple of feet away from Carmilla and dropped her feet into the pool. Carmilla didn’t seem to notice the newcomer, as she was lost in her own thoughts, until she was suddenly splashed with water.

 

“What the f--” Carmilla said as she turned to the perpetrator.

 

“Uh, uh, uh.” Laura tisked. “Do you really want to curse on national t.v. in front of all of Styria?”

 

Carmilla paused for a brief moment and after seeing the mischievous glint in the tinier girl’s eyes and a small smile splayed on her perfect lips, Carmilla’s irritation dissipated.

 

“What the _fudge_ , Cupcake. Do you always go around trying to make girls wet?” She said with an equally mischievous smirk.

 

Laura’s mouth was slightly agape and her face flushed at the insinuation.

 

“Calm down, cutie. Wouldn’t want you to overheat.” Carmilla said with a light chuckle. “But seriously, didn’t you learn any manners growing up?”

 

“I know my manners very well, thank you very much! Do you know yours?”

 

“Umm, you’re the one who came over here and splashed me without provocation?” Carmilla replied with confusion.

 

“Why aren’t you inside talking with our other housemates? It’s rather impolite, don’t you think?”

 

Carmilla furrowed her eyebrows at the confusing girl. “They’re not company, sweetheart. We’re roommates...on national t.v...God this is so weird.” She said as she looked away from Laura and back to her feet that were swirling around in the water.

 

“Yeah, it really is.” Laura said as she too turned her gaze to her own feet and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“So I take it you’re not relying on your social skills to make it to the end?”

 

“Is it that obvious?” Carmilla scoffed.

 

Laura shrugged.

 

“It’s day four, everyone’s inside having a good time getting to know each other and here you are, outside, sitting by yourself, brooding.”

 

“I am not brooding!”

 

“You looked like you were brooding.”

 

“I was just thinking...about things.”

 

“What things?”

 

“I don’t know, things?!”

 

“Like?..”

 

“Geez you really weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to be a journalist, huh?”

 

Laura gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to push.”

 

Carmilla waved her off. “It’s fine. But just for the record, you’re out here doing nothing as well.”

 

“Not true. I’m getting to know you.”

 

“That hardly counts as doing anything.”

 

“I think getting to know someone is everything.”

 

Carmilla looked up at the honey-haired maiden and swears she has never seen someone so beautiful in her entire existence.

 

_What the fuck Karnstein get it together! You did not come here for a showmance, especially with a straight girl who is wayyy out of your league!_

 

“Well then, shall we?” Carmilla said as she stood up and offered her hand out for the tinier girl to take.

 

“Shall we what?”

 

“Get our socializing on?” Carmilla said as she gestured towards the house.

 

“Actually...” Laura said with a grimace.

 

“Oh come on! You just came out here and gave me the third degree for being anti-social and now you want to stay out here and listen to My Chemical Romance while you apply an ungodly amount of eyeliner and cry over your poems of what it’s like to be misunderstood?”

 

 _What the fuck?_ Laura thought. The girls could have sworn they heard Mark chuckle at Carmilla’s exaggerated analogy.

 

“How about this, we go inside but instead of talking to everyone else, you and I can just talk.”

 

“But in like the same vicinity as everyone else?” Laura said as she started getting up.

 

“Now you’re getting it.”

 

“So we appear social but in fact, aren’t really being social?”

 

“I knew brains went along with that beauty.” Carmilla said as she lightly booped Laura’s nose with her index finger.

 

Laura slightly taken aback, lets Carmilla lead her towards the house. When they make it inside they find two open seats at the bar in the kitchen and begin to get to know each other. They occasionally laugh or respond to the remarks of their housemates around them and subconsciously begin to play the game.

 

///

 

“As head of household, it is my duty to nominate two houseguests for eviction. The first person I have nominated is--” Danny turns the first key “Mark. The second person I have nominated is--” she turns the second key “Vordie. As you can see I have nominated you Mark and you Vordie for eviction. This was a very difficult decision as it is the first nomination of the game and I don’t have a whole lot to go off of. Mark I nominated you because you are a strong competitor. It was just down to you, me, and Laura at the HOH comp. Obviously I made a deal to keep Laura safe and so this was purely strategic and nothing personal.” Mark nods once in respect. “Vordie I have nominated you because honestly you haven’t talked game to me this entire week. You haven’t been very social in general and so I’m not sure where your head is at or who your targets plan to be. That being said the nomination meeting is adjourned.”

 

Carmilla breathes a sigh of relief and chances a glance at Laura. Laura seems to be looking at Mark with concern in her eyes. Mark glances at Laura and then at Carmilla and Laura follows his gaze. She immediately breathes a sigh of relief (it’s almost believable, almost) and leaves the table with the other houseguests. They all give a courtesy sympathy hug to both of the nominees. Laura seems to hold onto Mark a bit tighter than the rest. Carmilla seems to be the only one that notices and makes her way over to Laura.

 

She throws her arm around Laura’s shoulder and whispers into her ear “guess our little ‘psychosocial’ plan worked, huh?”

 

“Yeah I guess.” She replies with a seemingly sad smile.

 

_She seems upset._

 

_///_

 

“Laura, please make your way to the Diary Room.”

 

Laura looks at Carmilla with a puzzled expression (and not just because they’re playing chess and Carmilla is whooping her ass). Carmilla shrugs and Laura gets up and makes her way downstairs to the Diary Room. Mark who was sitting on the couch next to the board game watching the girls play, takes Laura’s seat and begins to play with Carmilla. She smiles at him and prepares herself for a challenging game because unlike Laura, Mark is really good at chess.

 

Laura walks into the DR and sees an envelope sitting on the sofa with her name on it. She opens it up and begins to read aloud.

 

“Congratulations Laura, you have been selected to be Styria’s Player! Ahh!!” She squeals as she continues to read aloud. “As Styria’s Player, you will be tasked with completing whatever mission Styria has for you. For every mission you complete you will be awarded with either a cash prize or an advantage in the game! Oh my God.” She says as she looks into the camera. “However, being Styria’s Player means playing by their rules. Every week THEY will decide who YOU will vote out. Should you choose to go against their vote you will lose all cash prizes and advantages awarded to you. Should you comply with their vote week after week, and complete their missions week after week, and make it to the final four you will be awarded fifty thousand dollars in addition to your prizes!!! Oh my gosh, oh my freakin’ gosh! Do you wish to accept Styria’s offer and become their player? If so, your first mission is in the envelope to your left.”

 

Laura glances down to her left and squeals when she sees the envelope. She picks it up but does not open it. She considers her options for a moment. _If I say yes I could potentially win fifty grand, maybe more!...If I make it to final four. And I have to vote how they want me to. What if they want me to vote off someone I trust or promised I would keep safe?!_ She contemplated her options for a solid two minutes before declaring “Ahh what the heck, I WOULD LOVE TO BE STYRIA’S PLAYER!!”

 

She then opened the envelope that contained her first mission. She hesitantly turned the card over and read her mission. A wide smile crawled across her face and she held the card up to the camera.

 

“Your first mission is to befriend Carmilla and form an alliance.”

 

///

 

“Hey, so what was all that about?” Mark asked quietly as he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom and Laura was washing her face; both getting ready for bed. Even though no one else was around, they still chose to whisper.

 

“I don’t know if I can tell you.”

 

Mark looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing bad, I promise, I’m just not sure what the rules are.” She said with a sheepish smile.

 

Mark nodded in understanding.

 

“I’m sorry you’re on the block.” She said as after she put her towel away and took a step closer to Mark.

 

“It’s alright, sweetheart.” He said with a small smile.

 

“I promise I’ll do everything in my power to get you off.” She said as she squeezed his arm.

 

“I know you will.” He said quietly with a small chuckle.

 

She leaned up on her tippytoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Good night, Dad.” She whispered into his ear.

 

“Night, Laur-Bear.” He responded and kissed her on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my best to have more for your soon. I'm not completely sure where I'm going to go with this or how long it will be (not too long I imagine) but we'll find out together!


End file.
